


Brought to You by the Letter F

by zelda_addict



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Teasing, dirty words, no sex on screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_addict/pseuds/zelda_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for Round 4 of SPN_Masquerade.</p>
<p>Original Prompt: "Sam won't stop spelling out dirty words in his alphabet spaghettiOs.</p>
<p>Wincest or weecest welcome."</p>
<p>The boys are both adults, and the relationship is implied, but nothing is seen. This is really just fluffy and silly with a pinch of adult language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brought to You by the Letter F

Sam obligingly made his way to the Bunker kitchen when he heard Dean holler that lunch was served. The smell tickling his nose was familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it. When Dean plunked a bowl down in front of him, he couldn’t hold in an abrupt laugh.

“Alphabet pasta? What are we, six?”

Dean shrugged. “It was on sale at the store, and I remembered the summer after you were in second grade how you wouldn’t eat anything else. You were so proud when you could spell out big words and tell me what they meant. I dunno, it was just a good memory impulse buy.” 

Dean acted like it was no big deal, but Sam knew he’d inadvertently hurt his “no chick-flick moments” brother’s feelings.

While Dean had his back turned to retrieve the grilled cheese sandwiches he’d made to accompany the soup, Sam spelled out FELLATIO and waited for Dean to notice when he came back.

He snorted. “Pretty sure you didn’t know _that_ one at eight.”

Sam smirked. “What, nothing to drink?” Dean rolled his eyes and got up to fetch them a couple of beers and came back to PENIS, HUMP, and NIPPLES.

“Now who’s being childish?” Dean asked with a roll of his eyes.

It really was ridiculous, but Sam found he was enjoying getting a rise out of Dean. Things had been particularly stressful lately. He waited until Dean was absorbed in his sandwich to prepare his next offering.

Dean frowned at Sam’s bowl. “What the hell is SHOKUSHU GOUKAN?”

“Really?” Sam teased. “With all the animated porn I’ve caught you watching, I would have thought you knew about tentacles.”

Dean glared at him. “Hardy har har—you’re a real comedian. Are you done?”

Sam’s reply was nonverbal and came in the form of the word CUNNILINGUS.

“I think you spelled that one wrong,” Dean offered.

“No, I didn’t.”

“Pretty sure that’s too many Ns.”

“It’s not, and I’ll prove it!” Sam hopped up to fetch his phone from the other room to bring up a dictionary for proof.

When he came back triumphant, he found FELLATIO staring up at him again with a misshapen S that had been flipped over and looked a bit like a question mark at the end. Beneath that was BEDROOM and a sideways T that looked a little like an arrow pointing toward the living quarters. Also, SMART ASS.

Sam grinned and headed for Dean’s room. He could reheat his soup later.


End file.
